


A Friendly Fire

by rosesandribbons



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandribbons/pseuds/rosesandribbons
Summary: Peter get's sick while staying at the compound and Tony had to leave for some meetings. Sam and Bucky are left to care for Peter, but what will happen when their obsession with challenging one another gets the best of them?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	A Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... it’s disappointing that I have to say this but here we go. I got a lot of hate on my most recent fic. Like over-the-top unnecessary hate. People on this website take their time out of their lives to write to all of you for free. I am not obligated to write for any of you, and none of you are obligated to read my works. If you don’t think you’ll like the work, keep scrolling. If you get bored half way through the work, leave it and find someone else's. If you read the entire thing and didn’t like the outcome, it takes a single tap to leave the story and never read it again. Feedback isn’t necessary. If you don’t like it, just don’t say anything. Leave my profile and don’t come back. 
> 
> I would prefer to have three loyal readers over one-hundred readers that leave hate comments on my work. Here is something I took the time out of my day to write even after having a full day at work and homework. This was all I could manage today but I wanted to get something out, chapter two should be out soon. 
> 
> In honor of TFATWS premiering today, here’s a fic with Sam and Bucky!

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Pete? I can talk to Pepper and see if we can reschedule.”

Tony had already asked Peter this question about twenty-three times, but he wasn’t seeming to be able to get things through his head. Peter’s answers had started to get less and less enthusiastic as Tony kept asking the question.

This time Peter only hummed his confirmation as Tony rubbed a wet washcloth across Peter’s forehead. 

May was on a business trip for the week so Peter was staying at the Avengers compound where him and Tony were supposed to spend the week together. Then, after Peter went to bed the previous night, Pepper had called Tony about a few meetings that basically  _ needed  _ his presence, and Tony hadn’t been able to tell her no. He figured things would be fine for a few hours, Sam and Bucky were supposed to be hanging around the next day so Peter wouldn’t be alone.

But then Tony had been woken up by FRIDAY the next morning with an alert that Peter’s temperature was at 100.6 degrees and climbing.

Tony hadn’t even known that Spider-kids could get sick, but when he walked into Peter’s room to see the kid’s furrowed brow and pained expression as he curled into himself on his bed, he figured Peter hadn’t either.

After his talk with Pepper last night, Tony knew there wasn’t a way he could get out of the meetings. Maybe,  _ maybe  _ he could ask her to reschedule, but he knew he would never hear the end of that one. Plus, Peter had an enhanced metabolism and a healing factor that could heal bullet wounds  overnight , so he’d be  fine for a few hours, right?

Tony quickly left Peter’s room to get some fever reducers and a bottle of water. When he came back, Peter looked slightly more coherent as he reached for his medicine. The boy downed the pills and then started chugging the water from the bottle as fast as his body would take it.

When Peter set the bottle down on his nightstand and barely any water remained, Tony smiled gently and pushed him back down against his pillows. Peter shut his eyes as he felt the medicine kick in and let out a small sigh.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said gently, wanting to inform Peter of their situation before he fell asleep. When he got no response, Tony carefully tapped his fingers on Peter's forehead a couple of times to get his attention, frowning at the heat and sweat he felt when he did so. “Peter?”

Tony drew out the syllables of the boy’s first name and smiled when those bleary eyes opened to look at him.

“Pep called me last night, there are a few meetings I’ve got to attend today. I’d only be gone a few hours, but if you need me to  stay, I can see what-”

“’M fine,” Peter cut him off, his voice barely above a whisper. “You can go. I’m ‘a sleep.”

Tony smiled at the boy’s innocence as he started brushing his hand through Peter’s damp hair.

“Of course, you’re fine,” Tony said with a smirk. “But I’m going to have Sam or Bucky come up here to give you some more meds in a couple hours so we can get you better. Sound good?”

“Mhm.”

Tony stood from his spot by Peter and walked into the en suite, dampening a washcloth with cold water and then bringing it back to Peter. He gently set it across the boy’s head, who sighed and let his eyes slip closed at the relief the cold brought.

“Go back to sleep buddy. Sam and Bucky will be here, okay? Just tell FRIDAY if you need something.”

“ Mhm .”

After checking with Peter that he would be okay several more times, Tony flipped out the lights and left to his own room to get dressed.

000

“Wilson! Barnes!”

“Oh, boy,” Sam murmured, pausing the show him and Bucky had started watching after getting back from training.

Tony stepped into the common room of the compound as he quickly wrapped his tie into a knot, clad in a business suit and designer shoes.

“Hey, I’ve got to go to a few meetings today, I’ll only be gone for a few hours but someone needs to give Peter his meds around one, and I also want someone to be here at all times in case he needs something, okay?” Tony barely even glanced at the pair on the couch as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the awaiting pot on the counter.

“Hold on, the squirt’s sick?” Sam asked, perking up from his spot.

“Can he even get sick anymore?” Bucky asked.

Tony hid his smile behind his drink as he took a sip and started walking towards the exit.

_ Oh, how Peter Parker got everyone he met wrapped around his little finger. _

“Honestly, I didn’t even know he could, but as long as he takes his fever reducers and maybe gets some food in him, his healing factor should kick in and he’ll be fine. Sound good? Someone got him?”

Sam and Bucky just nodded and watched in silence as Tony turned and walked out of sight. After a few long moments, Bucky broke the silence.

“Well, you better have fun with that today. I’m going to go and-”

“Hold on a damn minute,” Sam interrupted. “Who says I have to do it? It’s hard enough babysitting you, I say you step up and do it.”

“Yeah, no can do, Sammy. I have a busy schedule today, so I'm going to head out,” Bucky said, standing from the couch and slowly starting to  saunter towards the direction of his bedroom.

“Oh, please. I know I’m the only person around here that is able to put up with you. You have nowhere to go,” Sam replied as he stood and started backing away in the other direction.

The two froze for a few moments, challenge in both of their eyes. And without a word, they both bolted out of the room in opposite directions. Neither of them had the ability to shrink from a challenge.

Bucky had started to run in the direction of his room, but then paused half-way, thinking to himself. 

_ If I’m not in the building, it’s all up to Sam. FRIDAY will tell him when Peter needs something and I won’t be here for him to turn to. _

Knowing he found the solution to their  challenge, Bucky changed his course and ran towards the garage where his motorcycle would be waiting for him.

Little did he know that Sam had the same thought process on the other side of the compound.

_ I could use some training for on the field. Plus, everything will be left to Buck then. He won’t have a way out. _

Sam strapped on his wings and quickly jumped from the roof of the compound, flying out to the woods just as Bucky’s motorcycle raced away towards the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Sam and Bucky are just five year olds in an adults body


End file.
